Time Relative
by mute90
Summary: The Doctor always came back for him.


Title: Time Relative

Fandoms: Supernatural (Sam), Doctor Who (9th Doctor)

Summary: The Doctor always came back for him.

Disclaimer: Neither Supernatural nor Doctor Who are mine.

* * *

He could only go during the summers (and Christmas but that one was just because Sam didn't want to be alone). It had to be during breaks though cause, in _theory_, the Doctor could put him right back after they left but, in _reality_, it was usually at least two weeks later. (It was the whole three months that one time and Sam had to run into class looking like a sci-fi movie reject).

Anyway, almost only summers.

"Ah," the Doctor would say, after the Tardis appeared in the parking lot or bedroom or bathroom. "An educational institute of fine learning. This stuff really does shape the young minds of the future, you know? Want to get out of it?"

And, of course, Sam always did. Normal's great, he'd always insist, but there's only so much of anything you can take before you start choking on it.

"Where are we going?" he'd ask, even though he knew what the answer always was.

"Anywhere you'd like. The sky is _not_ the limit. Not for us."

And Sam would grin and name some point in history that he'd found fascinating in class or he'd pick how many years in the future. The Doctor would start going on about that place (and he always knew what Sam was talking about). "Are you ready?"

Sam knew – he knew – that one day the Doctor wouldn't come back. Sam would wait all summer with his packed bags. He'd have dates and places running through his head but he would just keep waiting. He convinced himself that he'd accept it when it came, that he was lucky the Doctor even did what he did.

"Why do you come back for me?"

"Do I really?" He tapped Sam's forehead. "Or do I just go right into the future and pick you up? Maybe the last time you saw me was months but the last time I saw you was only minutes?"

"Was it?"

The Doctor smiled and stated, "No."

Sam laughed.

So, Sam always knew he wouldn't come. He thought it would be a surprise though. He didn't think he would just know, just turn around like he did and say, "You won't be back next summer, will you?"

The Doctor's smile faded slightly. "No, I won't."

"Or Christmas."

"Oh, you'll spend Christmas with your friends or that new girlfriend of yours. I like her." The Doctor leaned against the door of the Tardis. "It's time for you to become living history. Take those tiny steps into your own future."

Sam nodded. "Any hints?"

The Doctor's smile widened again until it spread clear across his face. "You'll be the ugly duckling that turns into a beautiful swan."

Sam raised his eyebrows at that. "Gee, thanks." He gave one final nod. He knew the Doctor was leaving but he knew something else too. "I'll see you later." He could feel it.

The Doctor pointed a finger. "Or maybe minutes from now."

XXX

Sam was different after hell. He was even more different than he'd been before. He could feel all that _different_ crawling up his arms and making space in his head.

He didn't know what it was and, until he did, he couldn't walk into that house.

He couldn't pull Dean into another round of this.

His brother was – would be – happy. He'd live, he'd heal, if Sam just gave him time. So, that's what he would do.

Sam pulled that old necklace out of his pocket. The amulet swung lightly as he hung it on the doorknob. He went back to the street, looked up at the sky, and prayed. "Tell him I'm okay."

The second light on the street blew and he knew Cas heard.

He walked away, one block, two, three…and he heard it. The whirring, shaking sound traveled down the streets.

He ran.

He darted past houses and streets and around corners until he got to the park and the source of that sound.

A man stood there. It didn't matter that he looked different or that a curious unknown blonde was standing beside him. He still had the smile that spread clear across his face.

"This is later, huh?"

The Doctor raised a finger. "Or maybe only minutes."

* * *

My first (half) Doctor Who story. What do you think? Review.


End file.
